Grounded
by iamthecreator
Summary: Powerless and grounded, Butch decides to visit his favorite person. -a prompt from tumblr-


**A/N: So, people on tumblr have been giving me prompts. I've been meaning to do a Greens story and someone was kind enough to give me an idea! The prompt is: **Grounded. **It's not very good because I'm terrible with the Greens but i'm trying to get better at them! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Butch, you are reckless, brash, careless. That is to say you are irresponsible in thought and foolhardy. You do not listen to orders, you are stubborn and you act without thinking. I am - "

"Oh, come on Mojo! Cut to the chase!" Butch cut in, glaring at his "father". Mojo Jojo glared at him but sighed.

"You are grounded - not only in it's literal sense, but also in its modern sense. Meaning, your powers are temporarily disabled and you are unable to leave this house."  
Butch frowned at the monkey. "Oh yeah? Unable to leave this house, you say?" Mojo grinned and nodded, motioning to the door.

"Go ahead, little stubborn one. Try it." The green ruff smirked and walked to the door, opening it widely.

"See ya, Mojo!" He called out before stepping outside.

"It cannot be!" The monkey exclaimed, watching the spiky-haired boy walk away. He heard a snort from above him and looked up to see Boomer and Brick holding his invention, completely destroyed.

"Looking for this, monkey man?" Brick cackled, throwing the invention long into the distance.

"CURSES!"

* * *

"Buttercup, you have to stop fighting at school!"

The green puff crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. It wasn't her fault everyone just had to _piss her off. _The professor sighed and gave her a sad look. "Why did you punch her in the face?"

"Because she tripped me!"

"I'm sure it was an accident - "

"She didn't even say sorry!"

The professor frowned and got up. "You didn't even give her a chance." He walked to the door of her room and opened it. "You're grounded for 3 days, Buttercup. I trust you to stay in this room but I will take away your powers if I must." He stood at the door and waited for a response. Buttercup simply scowled and looked out the window, ignoring her father completely. With a sigh, he opened the door to reveal Bubbles and Blossom with smug looks on their faces.

"Oh, Professor!" Blossom exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Bubbles, Blossom. Buttercup is grounded. I don't want to see either of you in her room."  
The three sisters looked at each other and frowned. "Yes, Professor."  
He shut the green door and locked it from the outside, whistling as he made his way back downstairs.

Buttercup was angry. She held her green blanket tightly, feeling the old cotton material tearing a bit. Why did she have to be the tough one? Life isn't fair.

_Tap tap.._

Her head shot up at the sound from the window. Her eyes narrowed into slits when it was no other than Butch Jojo staring in at her with a wide grin. She got up and walked to the window, opening it slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
Butch's grin grew wider at her snarky attitude and he pushed her aside, climbing through the window. "I'm hurt, Butterbabe. Not happy to see me?"  
Buttercup looked him over and noticed his fingertips were red and he was sweating profusely.

"The fuck happened to you? You look like shit."

"The monkey took away my powers. I actually had to _work _to get up here."  
Buttercup frowned and sat down on her bed. "Again, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
Butch smirked. "Came to see my favorite girl. Why are you moping around with that sour face?"

"I punched some girl at school and now I'm grounded! Not my fault the bitch didn't know to say sorry."  
Butch sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She scowled but didn't move. "They'll never understand us. We're the toughest, the fighters. We take action and fight. They're just a bunch of wussies who don't know what it's like for us."  
Buttercup remained silent and just listened to the steady beating of Butch's heart. They sat like that for a while, the silence around them comforting.

"How do you feel now, Butterfly?" Butch asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"A hell of a lot better now that you're here."

* * *

**Follow my fandom blog! **

**fandoms-are-cool . tumblr . com **


End file.
